


Grainy Memories

by louluke



Category: five seconds of summer
Genre: Cake, M/M, Oneshot, did that make sense?, happy endings, implied sex, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluke/pseuds/louluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke comes home drunk and something happens between him and Calum. This is the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grainy Memories

Sunlight pours in through the dusty windowpanes during the early morning of the day. It pours in seemingly all at once as Calum lay awake for hours in bed not able to fall asleep after the events that had taken the night previous. 

Luke had stumbled through that door late last night intoxicated with a clouded judgement. He whispered how much he cared for Calum and that he loved him more than anything in the world. Luke kissed Calum roughly and sloppy with the taste of the recently downed alcohol strong as he slipped his tongue in while wrapping his arms tightly around Calum's waist holding on so tightly that imprints of his fingers would later remain.

Their movements were messy with a feeling that what they were doing may just be right. The touches of bare warm clammy skin and the kisses that were long, drawn out, and full of a drunken passion that had never been shown before between the two boys. 

Now Calum lay sore in bed awake dreading the moment in which the sleeping boy beside him would stir signaling the fact that he may be awake. He was scared of what Luke might say or do about last night but what would be even worse would be him not remembering at all. Calum can't even fathom Luke not remembering.

Calum lay there silent and still tucked underneath Luke's arm as he felt Luke shift in the bed. He held his breath hoping that the boy wasn't waking up. Letting out a sigh of relief he relaxed again trying not to worry about Luke wakening. 

Calum's eyelids start to shut slowly as the exhaustion had finally caught up with him. Trying to fight the urge to sleep he tried everything he could but it was no use. Calum was exhausted and sleep had taken over his body.

Luke had awoken with a pounding head and light pouring into his eyes. His arm felt numb and he looked over to see that it was draped around a sleeping Calum. Carefully he moved his arm away and stood up to go to the bathroom. 

The tile floor was cold against his feet as he clambered over to the shower stripping off his boxers proceeding to turn on the warm water and climb in. The water trickled down his back as Luke thought about the night before.

Grainy memories of last night came to his mind. Walking drunkenly through the door after the party going over to Calum and kissing him and all else about last night flood his memory.

He stood there with the water dripping down his body washing away all that was last night. The kisses, the words exchanged, and every touch that was given washing down the drain with the water that continued to pour from the nozzle.

After the time he spent thinking in the foggy bathroom Luke carefully climbed out of the shower wrapping a towel around he drenched body soaking up the beads of water that littered his body. Luke wiped away the steam from the mirror staring at his reflection trying to find the answers to everything he needed to know.

Luke's eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath and on his back were scratches that were newly formed. He looked terribly hungover and exhausted and his feelings seemed to match.

Stepping out of the warm bathroom the cool air hit him as he went back to his room to retrieve clothes to wear. He dropped the towel and stepped into a clean pair of boxers and an old shirt that belonged to Calum.

Looking at the bed he saw Calum curled up underneath the thin sheet. His breathing was steady and even and he looked so peaceful. Luke gently lay back in bed watching Calum carefully to make sure he wasn't waking up. 

He lay like that for some time languid but content watching the sleeping boy marveling at just how beautiful he was. His eyelashes were long and dark his hair slightly curled and his rosy cheeks smushed against the mattress with parted pouting lips that Luke so badly wanted to draw into kisses time after time.

The boys eyes finally fluttered open taking in the sight in front of him his cheeks blushing a rosy scarlet and his mouth gaped searching to find the right words to say but nothing was coming out. Words tumbling around in his mind but none were of the right thing to say.

Luke was the first to break the silence his voice scratchy and rough he spoke out a single muffled "hello" as Calum shifted into a sitting position next to Luke. 

Calum looked deeply into Luke's eyes searching for a sign of anything. After a moment he looked down and responded with a quick "morning" as he twiddled his thumbs scared for any further. confrontation from the blonde. 

Luke breathed out a quick "I'm sorry Cal" while he reached down to grab the smaller boys nervous fingers and intertwine them with his own clasping tightly in fear that this perfect human being may slip out of his grasp and out of his life.

Calum's head turned from his and Luke's hands to look at Luke and reply with a small "It's alright it was my fault". His tone seemed shameful and Luke hadn't the slightest clue why.

"How could any of this be your fault Cal?" Luke questioned confused on why Calum had seemed so guilty about what had happened.

Calum sighed as he responded "I was sober, I could have told you no and now I've lost you forever." Tears began to fill his eyes as he choked out his confession. 

Luke's eyes widened as he pulled the teary eyed boy into his lap gently holding him in his arms whispering into his ear "I would never leave you I promise you mean way to much for me to let go." 

The sun was shining brightly through the windowpane and through that window lay two boys holding tightly to each other as if the world may tear them apart if they gripped any looser. They were surrounded by a mass of crumpled blankets and sheets but neither felt the need to move both content for the moment with all that was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and if you enjoyed this I have other oneshots I've written on my profile!


End file.
